Post Raid Shakes
by seven days later
Summary: Don holds his partner through the post raid shakes. Don/Nikki. Rated M for a reason.


"They say that it gets easier with time and with experience." Don set a steaming mug of coffee down in front of his newest agent and sat himself down across her kitchen table. "That's complete shit." She quirked an eyebrow at him, still shaking uncontrollably.

"I've seen you after raids, Eppes. You definitely don't look this bad." She took a sip of coffee, and her sickness nearly made her choke on it. "You look calm." Don shrugged.

"I said that it doesn't get easier. You just have to adapt; it can be controlled." Nikki said nothing, flattening her palms on the smooth table surface. The silence was only perforated by the occasional hiccup, but when she glanced up, he was still staring at her.

"How do you control it?"

"Eventually-"

"None of the eventually shit. It's complete BS that practice makes perfect, Eppes. You're my mentor." She kept her gaze boldly, more so than any other agent under his command would dare to. "So teach me." He raised his eyebrows at her overconfident attitude.

"It can't just be taught with a couple of words. And ladies don't suit arrogance." He added, the corners of his mouth curving slightly. His partner shrugged.

"Good thing I aint a lady then." He smiled wider, and she continued. "I am a fully grown woman, a fully competent agent, who is going to start crying unless there's more sugar in her coffee in the next twenty seconds." Don laughed and began to search the cupboards. "It's in the flour tin." Although she couldn't see his face from this angle, she could sense that he was smirking.

"Why?" He asked, and he shrugged, holding onto the edge of the table to prevent her from falling off of her chair, limbs weak from the constant adrenaline fluxuations raging through her trembling body.

"I don't bake. I'm a little too old for practical jokes. I have no other use for flour." He chuckled at her explanation and brought her the tin and a teaspoon. "Thanks." Soon they were back, sitting down in silence, Don staring at Nikki, and Nikki staring at her coffee, feeling very much like she was about to throw up in it.

"You feel sick, don't you?" Her partner asked, head cocked to the side. She looked up in surprise.

"How did you-" He stood, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her upright, holding her as she very nearly tipped over in the opposite direction, overcompensating for her unbalance.

"I get them too, remember." He took her arm, arrived at the bathroom just in time for Nikki to empty the meagre contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl, knees buckling and grabbing the sides for support. Godammit, she just felt so weak!

Don held the back of her neck, pinning her hair down so that it didn't get involved. Positioning himself cleverly behind her, he rubbed her back soothingly, muttering small words of comfort every now and people say that watching someone vomit is the most unattractive thing that you can watch someone do. Agent Eppes, would have to wholeheartedly agree with them. It was absolutely disgusting.

Nevertheless, he didn't shy away because quite frankly, there was positively nothing that Nikki Betancourt could do to make her unattractive to him.

"There's no way to deal with the rush or the fear." He said, finally. "That's just part of being human. When I was in fugitive recovery, I loved the rush. I think it was because the only time the adrenaline doesn't help you is when you're standing still. We never stopped running; we never stopped to think. I think that the problem here, is the buildup and the aftermath that really knocked you on your ass." Nikki whined in reply. "I remember when I was a newbie."

"Like me." She said, trying to help her mind understand the conversation. Don wrinkled up his nose.

"Yeah, except prettier." She shot him an 'as if' smile, and almost looked like her normal self, before returning her attention none to gracefully to the toilet bowl.

"What happened?" She asked eventually, finally having regained her ability to articulate words.

"The raid went perfectly. I kicked ass, so did my team. Afterwards I had desk duty for two months."

"Why?"

"Because I hurled on the crime scene." He grinned and Nikki laughed. "It doesn't matter what actually happens when you're out there, Betancourt. What really matters is what _could_ have happened that really freaks everyone out." She nodded, scared to open her mouth lest more than words should come forth.

"Sorry." She coughed, between dry heaves. "This isn't something that you should have to deal with." He rubbed between her scapulae, and the unexpected tenderness in his touch made her recoil in surprise.

He felt her sudden movement and misinterpreted for disgust, pulling one of his hands back, though keeping the other in its place holding her wild hair from her shining face.

"You're my partner now, Betancourt. Partners keep each other." She watched him, through giant doe eyes, contemplating his words. "Plus, I don't have anything better to do." Her face split into a smile.

"What, a pretty girl like you?" She teased, feeling a little stronger. "On a Friday night?" Her partner shrugged.

"It was either you or paperwork." He chided. She laughed, consequently gagging.

"I feel honoured" She said feebly, after a long moment. "Seriously? No one to go home to?" He suddenly became extremely interested in the linoleum tiles. If he started commenting on the varying shades of blue, she would know to change the subject, but unless he did so, his answer was expected immediately.

"Nope, no one." His tone was low, almost inaudible against the cars audibly passing her apartment window. Sensing automatically that she had struck a nerve, she immediately pushed herself away from the toilet, staggering up and leaning against the sink as her shaking body didn't seem able to support its own weight.

Splashing water on her face, she heard Don flush the toilet and felt his body heat as he came to stand behind her.

"Nikki-"

"I'm gonna take a shower now." They held eye contact in the mirror, neither prepared to handle the intensity of turning around and holding the real thing. "Sorry what?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'll let myself out-" He turned to leave. She whirled suddenly, nearly falling over in the process, and clutched his arm, partly to steady herself but mostly to stop him from walking out the door.

"Don," He was taken aback, clearly not accustomed to her sudden change in character, or the weakness he saw in her in that moment. "I…" She gazed at his chest, not really seeing it and mouthing wordlessly. She wanted to say something, anything, but her brain was devoid of the appropriate words.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked, softly, cocking his head so he could see into her down turned face and wondering what she would mean if she said yes. His agent nodded, eyes shifting further away from his, to the floor, her hand shaking more than ever.

Growing up, she had been taught that needing people was weak. That it was stupid and petty and it was only going to get her hurt. Those years ago, and even those weeks ago, she wouldn't depend on anyone and more importantly, had no one who she truly could depend on. Until now, she guessed. He caught her hand as it fell from his arm, her weight now distributed and supported by the sink.

"I'll wait for you in your kitchen." Before she could say all but one little word, he left, leaving her alone in the small cold room.

"Okay."

* * *

Don had been sitting at his partner's kitchen table for God knows how long when he heard the loud stream of water shut off, and someone moving about in the bathroom. The way that this new agent made him feel was wrong. It was right. It was up and it was down. In fact, the way that his newly hired partner made him feel was everything on the spectrum not inclusive of professional. It already took some serious willpower to get through the day trying to ignore the urges he had, and it was only her second week on the job.

But she was young; at least nine years his junior. Even if they did strike up a relationship, where would it go? It would damage her career, waste however much time ticking on her biological clock and leave them both bitter about their own partnership. He would age and she would inevitably lose interest in him.

Nikki was free, strong and damn proud of it. He couldn't bring himself to ruin that.

"Shit." He muttered, hands tightening on the back of his chair until his knuckles turned white. His theorising and rationalisations were shoved to the back of his mind by his desire every time he imagined screwing her on his desk, in his car, even on the kitchen table in front of him. He would make her scream his name-

Turning away in disgust at his own fantasy, he tried to block away the image from his own mind, and keeping his body from reacting from her sensual albeit imaginary in surprise at the form standing in front of him, he leapt backwards, hitting his ass off the side of the table.

"Christ Nikki." He hissed, though he wasn't angry. She was still shaking, her tiny body swamped in a massive fluffy bathrobe which didn't appear to be keeping her warm.

"Sorry." She whispered, and he knew she was keeping her voice quiet because of the low ache swirling her head around in fucked up circles. "I thought you heard me get out." He pulled out a chair for her, but she didn't sit, instead she leant against the doorframe, shaking so much that her muscles could no longer hold her up from the exhaustion.

Don swallowed hard. Her hair was wet, escaping from the several hair ties she had attempted to control it with. The water trailed down her neck, leaving silvery lines to the hollow above her prominent clavicle where it pooled into a small lake of rapidly cooling liquid.

"How you feeling?" She pulled a face at his question, making the answer even more obvious.

"Believe it or not, boss, I've been better." He looked at the ground. There it was; just like that. There you go. She called him boss. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her right then; if she would kiss back or handcuff him to the table. Considering his recent fantasy, he wondered which one he would really prefer.

"You should drink something then go to bed." He filled a glass of water and handed it to her, standing very close. "Sex helps, too." She raised an eyebrow, poised to drink but so shocked by his sudden statement that she couldn't bring herself to move.

"What?" She asked, slowly, lips pouted into a small o shape. Don froze, staring at her.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Both of her eyebrows were gaining height, fast.

"You definitely said something." She attempted to shift her weight so it took less pressure off of her legs, but her knees buckled and she lurched forwards, dropping the glass. Luckily, Don's reactions were lightning fast, and he caught her with ease, pulling her away from the broken glass now littering the floor. "Shit!"

"Christ." Don muttered. "You okay?" His partner nodded, hanging from his grip around her shoulders, staring at the broken glass as if she didn't quite understand what was happening. Don cursed again. She was worse than he thought; she was going into shock. Whether it was from the hostage situation she dealt with in the raid or from his slip up, he did not know, but either way, she needed to rest.

"I…I'm sorry." She stuttered awkwardly. "I didn't mean-" Gently pulling her upright, he supported her body weight and led her slowly through to her bedroom.

"Shh, it's okay, I know. Just sleep, you're gonna be okay." He murmured level-headedly in her ear, pulling back the covers of the large bed and helping her into it. "I'll let myself out-" She grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling him close.

"Please stay." Nikki's voice was so small and helpless that he felt obliged to, even though his sensibility was screaming at him to go. If he got into bed with this woman, all of his self control would go on holiday, someplace far away where there was no email, cell service or mailmen.

"Nikki-" The deep huskiness of his tone did not push her back, even though she knew it was because of his clear desire for her.

"No, Don. Please, just stay." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I really don't wanna…I don't want to be alone when I-" She sobbed, and tried to control her cries. "When I feel like this." Slowly, he slid off his shoes and climbed into bed beside her, taking her slim body in his arms and holding it to his chest as she shivered and shook madly.

"Shh, Nikki."

"We're partners now, right?" She choked out, almost unable to speak. He massaged her bare back with one large hand, shockingly hot against the cold bite of her dark bedroom. "We hold each other even when we wanna leave." She reached up and laid a hand gently on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Right?"

"Yeah." He rubbed her smooth back. "Yeah that's right." Her sobs became louder, her body shaking so much that it ached and burnt from the effort. "I'm staying with you here." He said, firmly, making sure she knew where they were. She curled up tighter, small hands holding his strong forearms as he cradled her against his warm torso. Now wasn't the time to feel or act upon any arousal from her state of undress (or just her in general) and for once, Don's body agreed with him.

So he held her, as she shook, sobbed and swore colourfully late into the night and early into the morning. Eventually, merciful sleep took their weary bodies and tired minds into her loving arms. The night faded from thumping hearts to blackness, and fitful dreams dried to rest.

* * *

Morning light woke them, filtering through the window and lying heavy on their prone, intertwined bodies. Don awoke moments after Nikki; the change in her breathing pattern he had been unwittingly monitoring had startled him into consciousness.

"Fuck." He groaned, as he moved his aching neck from side to side, eliciting a strange splintering noise. Nikki squinted her one open eye at him, the other one fused shut against the assault of bright sunlight.

"Good morning sunshine." She said, mockingly, making him grin at her. "I thought you would have left as soon as I fell asleep." He shook his head, wrinkling his nose as he continued to stretch his body; having slept in an odd position.

"I was too scared that you were gonna wake up alone." Nikki smiled and twisted her body, trying to get comfortable beneath the covers after his movement. Friction buzzed between their bodies, creating heat. The smile had faded from Don's face, and he watched her, mouth slightly ajar as he was reminded - not too unpleasantly - that she was naked.

A faint gasp escaped Nikki's lips as he withdrew his hands from her back and her shoulder, where they had slept, and came to rest suggestively on her hips. His eyes roved down her long, slender body and his grip tightened on those hips as he imagined what it would be like to be above that smooth supple body; to be inside of it. She pushed back the sheets by arching her back, letting them slide off her shoulders so slow that it hurt him.

"You look like you see something you want, Eppes." Rubbing his thumbs across the taunt olive skin of her lower belly, he groaned softly as his caress was received by a roll of those legendary hips.

"I do." He murmured, finally inhaling enough oxygen that he was able to speak. Grinning like Christmas, New Year and her birthday had come early, Nikki pressed her body against his, crushing her hips up parallel to his tantalisingly.

"Take it baby." His chuckle turned to a deep guttural moan as she slid her hands up his shirt, slowly pushing it up until he helped her, dragging the material desperately over his head and throwing it over his head to join her bathrobe which had been discarded the night before.

Their mouths crashed together, able only to convey just a fraction of the undiluted desire that they were feeling for each other at that urgent, passionate moment in time.

"Don, baby…" She moaned, hoarsely in his ear, fingers hooking on his belt and fumbling to unfasten it. Distracted from reality by the wild, venomous woman writhing in his hands, Don panted into her neck, too turned on to notice the LED display on his partner's alarm clock. She whimpered his name again as he slid his hands around to her ass, fondling the soft flesh and grinding her hips hard against his.

"When you said that partners keep each other," She slid a hand down his pants and closed her long fingers around his erect penis. "I didn't realise this was exactly what you'd planned." He chuckled throatily, groaning at the firmness of her grip.

"This wasn't exactly in any of my plans." Suddenly, he rolled onto his back, pulling down his pants and kicking them away across Nikki's bedroom floor. As soon as he was rid of them, he turned back to his agent, unable to waste a single moment away from her young but experienced touch.

There was a momentary lapse in their sense of desperation and urgency as their eyes connected. Sparks still flew, there was no doubt about that, but that tranquil, breathless moment reminded them both of the situation they were in. Of the age difference; the work relationship and the potential disasters which could arise if they were ultimately not to be.

The movement of their lips; their tongues and their hungry hips showed each other that neither actually cared that much.

Don wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders and he flipped her, so her body lay beneath him instead of beside. Nikki moaned, twisting and bucking her hips against his.

"What? You wanna go on top?" He ran his tongue along the hollow above her clavicle, sucking on the silky skin.

"You're the host." Smoothing his hands down her long figure, he danced his fingers through the dark curls and rubbed his thumb horizontally along the space between her tense legs. "You need proper payment for letting me stay the night." Nikki shrieked, as his thick finger slipped boldly across her throbbing clit.

"Baby," She moaned, pulling her fingernails down his broad back, leaving bold crimson lines. "If you do me right, I might even make you breakfast once you're done." He kissed the dip between her breasts, burying his face into her. Working his hands down on her slippery surface, he sucked her pebbled nipple, eliciting a husky murmur of his name. She liked saying his name. Trailing his tongue further and further down her warm writhing body, Don felt the considerable pressure growing within him and he knew that he needed her around him now. He hadn't been fucked in so long.

She appeared to be disappointed when he pulled away from her, drawing back to survey what was, in his opinion, the most beautiful thing born into human form and figure.

"Baby, come back." She whispered to him quietly, teasing him; tempting him to come forwards and take her as his own. When she ran her hand down his chest and it settled on his hip, the other one rising to a symmetrical position. She pulled him down onto her, parting her long, shapely legs and wrapping them loosely and easily around his waist.

Groaning and shuddering with barely controlled anticipation, he brought his mouth down once more to hers, running his long wet fingers through her long, slightly tangled ringlets.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, only half joking, his breath tickling her ear. He held himself just beyond her reach, even when she arched her enticingly flexible backbone. She laughed, fingers dug deep into the grooves of his muscular back.

"No turning back now, Eppes." He laughed, his noise morphing into a yelp as she bit delicately into the skin of his neck, then threw her head back onto the pillow. "You have to finish me." Tensing every muscle in his body, Don crashed his hips down onto hers, and she gasped, pushing her head back onto the pillow in pure unadulterated pleasure.

"Don, baby!" She moaned again, rolling her hips hard, grinding them and galvanising him into further action. For what seemed like hours condensed into a single, stunning second, they fell together, their hungry, sweating bodies each trying to defy the laws of physics and occupy the same space simultaneously.

The heat and the pressure and the desire combined in their bodies, rising to a euphoric high and in that glorious climax, they could both believe that they had shattered the physical law of the universe with their passion and their closeness. That they had been two separate entities with different names, different driving licences and different social security numbers, and for that beautiful, sensual moment in time, become fused; they had truly become one.

The partners collapsed, still holding on for strength and resolve, hearts thudding and skin weeping.

Nikki dropped her hand on his heaving chest, leaning her forehead on his shoulder and burying her face in his moist skin. Consumed by post coital bliss, they lay staring at the ceiling, saying nothing and wallowing in their serenity. For now, she was content in just staring at the ceiling, grinning like she'd swallowed one too many happy pills.

* * *

Nikki awoke with a start, alarmed by the body lying so close to her. Immediately calming as she realised who it was who was occupying the space next to her which was so often empty, she sighed and stretched, glancing casually at the alarm clock.

"Hell no." She whined, thudding her fist down sideways on Don's chest to wake him up, and he sat bolt upright, yelping in pain and surprise.

"What?" He yelled, panicking from the sensory overflow as the bright light, stinging feeling on his chest and the unmistakeable scent of sex all jumped towards him at once. "Whoa." He lay back on the pillow, seeing static screen because he sat up so fast.

"We," Nikki began, falling out of bed and jumping up with her bathrobe in hand, "Are going to be late." Don rubbed his eyes as she pulled on the robe. "You can use my shower after me." He grabbed the material of the robe before she could rush away, and pulled her back so she very nearly overbalanced. "Ow!"

"Slow down, baby." He said, groggily, and pulled himself to the side of the bed, standing slowly behind her and encircling her waist with his powerful arms. 'Hmm'ing with a smile, Nikki leaned into him, almost being distracted from her determination never to be late. "What's going on?"

"Look at the clock, Eppes." He did so, and looked back at her blankly. "We're gonna be late." He shrugged, tightening his hold on her, rocking their bodies just enough to stop her walking away or protesting.

"And?" He nuzzled her neck, mellowing her indignance and raising the echoes of last night's fervent lovemaking.

"And…!"

"Hey, I'll talk to your boss." He grinned. "I'm sure we'll be able to work something out." At first she smiled, but then it faded as she thought too deeply into his offhanded comment.

"I don't want this to change what we're like at work." Nikki looked over her shoulder at the owner of the long, thick fingers now massaging her inner thigh. Last night's passionate lover moved forwards, his chest hot through her robe, until he slowly, making sure not to rush her, slipped it off her thin body.

Smiling and leaning her head back on her partner's shoulder, she found his hands and held them tightly with hers.

"I'm not hearing an answer."

"I don't favouritise. No matter how good you are in bed." This made her laugh, the low resonating sound strong and sweet to his ears. "I know I'm too old for you and that I work too much. So if that's going to break us up, you'd better kick me out now." His voice was quiet and loud; low enough to be a whisper but his words simultaneously deafening his partner.

She turned around, slowly, to face him, and he felt the first flickers of apprehension. What if he'd pushed her away, like he had to everyone else he had ever dated? Don stared at the ground, kicking himself as he realised that he may have blown his last chance at happiness, but Nikki kissed him tenderly, on the cheek.

"That doesn't matter to me." She stroked the side of his face and leaned her forehead against his, and he smiled softly.

"We'll take it as it goes." He said, unsurely, but she nodded in confirmation, glancing at the clock again.

"Well it had better take us to the FBI pretty damn soon because we are about to be late for our own lunch hour." Nikki complained, as her lover took her smaller body with his, pulling her backwards onto the bed behind them.

"Then we have the whole of lunch hour." He propositioned, and Nikki shrugged. He had a point.


End file.
